


The Big and Little Missions

by ezekiels



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate didn’t like Magnus’ office. It only meant trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big and Little Missions

Kate didn’t particularly like Magnus’ office. Not because it wasn’t a good room or anything, Kate quite liked the computers and the musty professor feel it had. However, Magnus’ office meant trouble, that much Kate had learnt from working at the Sanctuary.

“What’d you want?” Kate asked, striding in because, in her experience, it was best to hide any and all weakness.

Magnus glanced up from her desk, smiling before she even saw Kate. Upon seeing her, Magnus’ smile widened. “Ah, Kate,” she said, “I almost forgot I sent for you.”

Kate raised her eyebrow. The doc didn’t exactly just forget sending for someone. Mustn’t be that important, Kate thought, relief filling her.

Magnus gestured to the chair opposite her desk. “Take a seat.”

Kate flopped down into the chair. It wasn’t exactly a polite sort of way to act in front of one’s boss but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. “So why’d you call me here?” Kate asked. “Got an interesting mission for me?”

Magnus’ smile faltered slightly. “Not quite.”

Kate raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it all depends on if you feel you’re up to it,” Magnus said.

Kate barely restrained the urge to groan in frustration. Everyone at the Sanctuary was still convinced that at any moment Kate would cut her losses and run. It was unbelievable really. After all that she had sacrificed for them, she would think they would have a little more faith in her.

She narrowed her eyes at Magnus. “Fill me in.” 

Magnus smiled, looking down at the papers on her desk. “There has been a disturbance in Alaska,” she said and handed a case file over to Kate. She opened it and began to skim through it, taking in the pine forests and the snow-capped mountains. In the middle of the image was a truck, torn apart by what appeared to be a very large clawed animal. “From what my contacts have been able to tell me, it is highly likely that an abnormal is responsible.”

Despite what a catch the mission seemed, Kate couldn’t help but hesitate. “It sounds good and all but isn’t that sort of mission Will and yours thing?”

Magnus smiled. “Usually, yes,” she said. “But with Will and Henry being in Africa, I need someone to come with me.”

“And you chose me?” Kate asked sceptically.

“Of course,” Magnus said. “I don’t trust you alone in the Sanctuary as far as I could throw Yoko, and, believe me, that woman was heavier than she looked.”

Kate sat forward, infuriated. “Worried I’ll sell all of your inventory while you’re gone?”

“Not at all,” Magnus said. “I’ve seen your bedroom. I’m not risking the Sanctuary reducing to such a state of disrepair.” 

Kate looked down and smiled. She should have seen that one coming. Magnus always liked to make comments about the state of her room. It was Magnus’ subtle way of reminding Kate of what they were: a relationship still without a name.

“I like things to be orderly,” Magnus said, standing. “Now, I expect to see you outside in ten minutes.”

Kate stood, mind racing. “Ten minutes?” she spluttered. “I’m not going to be able to pack in ten minutes!”

Magnus smiled at Kate as she came around her desk. She stopped in front of Kate to give her what had become an everyday kiss. Kate’s eye fluttered closed like they always did, wanting more but knowing that at any moment…

Magnus pulled back. “Ten minutes,” she said as she turned and walked from the room.

Kate watched her go, trying to catch her breath and compose herself. She hated the way Magnus reduced her into a puddle of gooey squishy stuff. It wasn’t normal and went against everything Kate was: the snarky comments and the kickass shot. Still, Kate couldn’t resist. She had always enjoyed pushing herself and she was certain that one day Magnus wouldn’t leave her so breathless.

“Okay, Doc,” Kate breathed under her breath, accepted Magnus challenge to get ready in less than ten minutes, “you’re on.”

She took off running towards her room.


End file.
